fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Velstadt
|title = "The Attritionist" (スレイスト, Sureisuto)|race = ?|age = 32|gender = Male|height = 6' 5''|weight = 210 llbs|affiliation = Himself|alignment = Evil|occupation = Mercenary|status = Active|marital status = Single|magic = Malice Magic Sword Magic Requip|partner = Diego Delacruz}} Velstadt was a powerful and loyal soldier of the Broken Gallery Mercenary Company who served the defied and tried to overthrow several Earth Land governments many years ago. Velstadt would soon choose to fall from grace and follow the trail of darkness into the abyss. A bounty of 490,000,000 was later placed on Velstadt's head due to his continued acts of cruelty around Earth Land. Velstadt is also a carrier of the Magic Parasite, and being the only host to successfully bond with the organism. As one of the most experienced fighters and war mongers in the world, he has started more violence and seen more war than any living being should be allowed to bear witness. As dangerous as he is, he is known to be the sworn blood brother to notorious criminal Diego Delacruz, forming a brotherhood with him in their unholy crusade of war throughout Earth Land. Appearance Pre Timsekip Post Timeskip Personality Velstadt in the younger years of his life was a child tormented and afraid of his father. He was a boy afraid to even stare into the eyes of his father and had great fear as to what else the world could hold in store for him. The human soul is a curious thing, many times in a individuals life, they have a defining moment that resonate and define the person in question, and Velstadt defining moment was the moment he decided to change his fear into anger, and subconsciously killed his father. He had hatred for the man who would physically abusive him and emotionally break him down. Years of constant abusive the the pooling of his fathers agresion and frustrations buit a wall in his heart and had hardned him like the steel he had pounded in his time in the mills. And this wall would continue to become taller and more fortificated in the coming years, that would define his life as the "Attritionist" The grueling and continued cesspool of war and battles on the battlefield had not worn his resolve to see his foes fall at his feet, many years of torment from his father had made him a man of conviction, hell bent on finishing his tours on the fields of war with great succession, always hungry and looking for the next banquet of death and conflict. He was as cold as the bitter piece of steel weighing his back during every conflict. He is what most people would say "A man devoted to his trade", and his trade is the spread of war and conflict unto the world. He is determined and selfless in the face of death, never laying down before it, instead taunting it, daring it to claim him, if it had the stones to do so, or even if it had the power to do so. All of these traits had made him a feared adversary of the battle filed, a monster incarnate, the stuff that nightmares are made of, and so it was given to him his tittle the "Attritionist". History The Beginning In the years taking place before his joining of the Rune Knights, Velstadt was not a Stranger to the feel of cold iron across his hands. In his youth velstadt had worked in the Steel Bath Mills alongside his father working to provide for his family and earning enough coin to get by. The years in the Steal Bath Mills where harsh and rough for any man and especially for less experienced children working under the glare of the mills fire, the heat of the Steal Bath Mills were said to be so ferocious that one single embrace from this crimson bath could turn even the finest and refined metals to liquid In a matter of moments. Velstadt’s was no stranger to the overbearing work the Steel Mill had to provide, casting molten steel into large blocks, and the addition of aluminum, so that the impurities in the steel could float to the surface where they cut off the finished bloom. It was gruesome work that paid little to nothing, a forced labor by his father’s hand. Velstadt considered his father a drunken bastard wasting all of their coin that their labor had produced on alcohol and poisons that consumed his blood, his father was a fiend, addicted to all the poisons that the world could produce, whether it would be swallowed down or injected into his veins he was an addict to the darkness of the world and his darkness pooled onto his son as well. On the night that his father would come home with the stench of spirits in his breath he would demonstrate his affection to his son with the broad side of his fist, if anything Velstadt had learned to receive his father’s assault on him as there was nowhere he could go to escape from his father’s onslaught. His father before becoming a washed out drunken mill worker was a sell-sword mercenary, a hired gun to the highest bidder, years of blood and turmoil on the battlefield had left their mark on velstadt's father, a missing leg, three fingers and arthritis all along his joints in his body. He had settled down only after his body had given weigh to all the years of bloodshed and coin. Velsdat was a boy born by the union of lust, anger and greed, his mother had been a harlot, a lady of the evening, a woman who his father had spent a single night during his years as a mercenary. She had called on him to raise their child but his father had refused, pushing aside the thought that the child she carried in her arms was his, but in his heart dreading the knowledge that perhaps the harlot was spewing the truth, she had kept pushing him to take responsibility towards the actions he had done, to stop being a coward and to be a man, but his father refreshed with the vigor’s of spirits in his breath, had felt his anger rise, feeling the darkness he had faced many time when he took the life of men and women on the battlefield, he knew that following the darkness was a natural response that he had to take, for it was what he had done for many decades under the roar of the armies that he was paid to fight to the death in, and just like the fiercest fires of the mills that he would work under he let the fire consume him, and had struck the mother of the child she held, he continued the onslaught till his hands where sore and bloodied by the deed. As the darkness faded from his mind he had realized the action he had taken and witnessed the unrecognizable body that laid before him, he never had felt remorse for anything in his life, not for all the people he had killed for coin, but this death had shook him, because deep-down he knew that the child that she held, now on the ground baptized in the blood of its mother was his. Veltadt was a boy who knew nothing of fear he had conquered his fear, he casted it aside as a weakness a form of weakness that could kill a man faster than any sword or arrow ever could, or so his father said. One night after his father came home from his night of debauchery his breath stinking with the scent of spirits in his breath, his father had decided to raise his arm towards his son in a drunken rage but velstadt had stood up to his father raising arms and defending himself, but the action was futile and only fueled his father’s furry and had beat him more savagely this time than he had ever done so before. Broken ribs, two broken teeth, a broken arm and nose, with a swollen black eye had been the gift he had received for defending himself from his father, anger thoughts surrounded by darkness now clouded his mind like a black veil surrounding him, his father deep in slumber was oblivious to the pain the boy was under, but velstadt was not suffering in much physical compared to the shame and sadness of not being able to properly defend himself he had considered himself a weakling. As he positioned himself steadily in his room on his bed, he carefully felt his consciousness leave his body and so he drifted away into his dreams. That night he had dreamed a dream of kings, he had received a premonition of his future and the road he would face, he witnessed a man of astounding stature telling him that he would one day become what he had hated so mush in his father, he would fall to the poisons of the world just as his father had done, but these poisons would not be of the body they would be poisons of the spirit and of the soul, poisons which are given and received by the darkness by those who seek such pleasures. The wicked of heart are the ones destined to walk the path that he would soon walk, a path that his father had chosen to walk, lined with the bodies of those struck down by his blade, the figure had told Velstadt to embrace the path that he was destined to walk because those who decide to avoid the path that they are destined to tread are struck down by the same god that they worship, and at the end of this prophetic dream the figure had given him a sword of darkness to strike down those who would stand in his way towards his destiny, and so, stood a man at his feet a man who shared the same appearance as his father and just like the steady streams of magma that wash over the steel in the mill he had made his anger heard and made his anger visible and had struck the figure down in a single blow, the blood of the figure had stained the boy from head to toe, in what would be a second baptism and made his joy known with a smile. As Velstadt awoke from this dream he had, walked into the room where his father resided and what he found had shocked him, it had set a tremble of fear running cold down his spine, he had found his father, the man whom he had wished him death for all the misery’s that he had caused him, death, and now before his sight he had found his father bloodied and dead. The whole room decorated with his blood, and what made Velstadt even more shocked was the area around his shoulder, a sword wound cutting into his father all the way down into his chest the same killing blow he had given that mysterious figure in his dreams. As the authority’s flooded in and out of his home he had been questioned if there had been anyone who would wish his father harm, and Velstadt responded “no”, as Vesltadt began walking away from his home, a place where the rage and anger of his father had pooled together and twisted him for all the years that Velstadt had dwelled in that place he had come to believe that perhaps he would one day become like his father, and maybe it would be because he wallowed in the dark cease pool of his father’s darkness, and as he saw his father being carted away with a white veil over the body he had thought that this was his first step on the the long path that would be Velstadt, The atritionist. After several weeks of recuperation at the medical center in town, the young boy Velstadt came to his home. He grabbed a bag and began to fill it with his belongings, food, equipment, and money he had hidden away from his father knowing that there would be a day in which he would leave the hell hole he called home. As he walked down the hall of his home he had passed his father’s room and had felt a drawing presence make him go in and grab a jewel box his father had, containing many of the trinkets and jewelry he had obtained from his days of mercenary work, trophies of his fallen victims. After ruffling in the box of trinkets Velstadt pulled out a solid silver ring with a blood ruby incrusted in the center of it. He remembered that this was one of his father’s most favorite object he had in his possession, a trinket cut from the fingers of a nobleman, he had remembered the tales his father would tell him of how he had come to obtain this ring, and the amount of people he had to kill to obtain such a simple piece of metal, and now the trinket sang to Velstadt, and so velstadt took the trinket. As Velstadt stood at the door of his old home he laid his eyes on his father’s sword near the fireplace, fitted atop of the fireplace a reminder to his father old glory’s and coin gained off the lives of those he was paid to take, the same sword now was in Velstadts hands. The chill of the night air made Velstadt’s wounds ache, wounds inflicted by his father, he laid his eyes once more on the home which he was forced to endure a life of misery and hate, he lit a torch and threw it into his old home. Velstadt would soon make a new home not one of bricks and plaster, but one of flesh and dirt, for the battlefield would welcome one more son into its loving embrace and it would show its unconditional love and affection to those who could survive its trials and bloodbaths. Drums of War 8 years later, Velstadt, now 18 years old, becomes a member of a mercenary army, attaining the rank of Lieutenant he commands his own squadron of soldiers under orders from the Broken Gallery Mercenary Company Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Unknown Physiology: Ways of Combat Prowess Special Abilities Berserk Evolution As a result of having consumed the flesh of monsters, Velstadt is able to trigger a magic-induced transformation that causes his cells to evolve, allowing him to enter the next stage of evolution. This in turn heightens his survival skills and natural abilities to a whole new level. When in need of even greater power, he is able to tap into the abilities he stole from this race, causing the cells in his body to transform, allowing them to adapt and evolve beyond the natural limits placed on them by nature itself. This blesses him with the power to evolve countless hundreds of years ahead of his time through magic, pushing and breaking the evolutionary boundaries in his cells in order to become a being at the pinnacle of creation and cellular development, effectively transforming him into a perfect life-form. The powers gained in this form vastly surpass even that of the Wizard Saints, the Sprigan 12, or anything beyond that level, effectively outmatching them in every possible way imaginable, specifically in terms of magic energy, physical prowess, and evolutionary status. With his newly gained power, he can quite easily break the laws of nature, achieving logic-defying feats no normal living creature could ever dream of producing. In this form, Velstadt is able to dwarf any opponent he's ever faced in continuous battle, even capable of enhancing himself via acceleration in the evolution process by triggering a bodily recovery system, restructuring his genomes and upgrading to a better physical form than that of the one he originally used to face his opponent. This upgrading process can lead to new, more powerful physical changes and enhancements, growing a type of natural armor produced from his body. As a high end wielder of this ability, he can control the very flow and essence of all progressive evolutions that he is capable of using, upgrading or evolving any kind of superpower, including enhancing his physical and mental condition, augmenting them an unlimited number of times, to virtually any level, gaining new powers or forms. When this ability is triggered, all the information gained through the course of a fight, such as spells used, attack types, measure of speed, level of strength, abilities, etc., are used as the primary source of informational input and primary deciding factor into determining how a he should evolve and what powers and abilities he will receive in order to better combat, nullify enemy attacks, and kill his prey by completely overpowering them in every sense of the word. Monsters in this form are biologically and genetically perfect in every respect, they have attained the pinnacle of biological and genetic enhancement, transforming them into the most powerful, ferocious, violent creature alive. In Velstadt's case, being part human, he has the added benefit of being able to use human reasoning and logic to process information at an enhanced state. As such, his genome structure is completely flawless of imperfections, making his entire biology perfect, granting him any/all powers activated/hidden within his genetic code to their maximum capacity and potential by having total access to all his genetic capabilities. As such, all possible abilities that he would eventually unlock through the passage of his life becomes available for immediate use, as well as granting him the Magic Power that, in the future, has the potential to obtain. This technique is often times given the name "Monster's Origin" (モンスターの起源, Monsutā no kigen), a reflection of a similar process that wizards are able to unlock in order to gain an enormous boost in magic energy. |-| Stage 1= When entering the first stage of his evolution, Velstadt develops scales along the the surface of his skin |-| Stage 2= TBA |-| Stage 3= TBA Magical Abilities Prowess Immense Magic Energy: Magical Aura: [[Defenser|'Defenser']]: Second Origin Activation: Ways of Combat Malice Magic Sword Magic Requip Theme Songs Main Theme Battle Theme Full Power Theme Trivia